


Flexible

by fujoshi_robin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Brotherly Affection, Gym Sex, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Pain, Praise Kink, Sadist! Dick, Sexual Tension, Stretching, Trust, exercise, fitness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshi_robin/pseuds/fujoshi_robin
Summary: Tim gets some assisted stretching from his helpful older brother. Dick gets a little too into making Tim feel the burn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know about fitness, so please don't take this fic as a guide! Big thank you to @CaptainSwank for helping me edit this!! :,)

“Timmy boy!” Dick swings open the door to the Batcave exercise room. He had been hoping to find Tim down here.

“Oh hi Dick,” Tim pants, yanking out his earbuds and wiping his forehead with a towel. He’s laying on his back, finishing up a round of crunches. Dick notices his little brother’s flushed face and the beads of sweat that roll from his hairline. Clearly, he’d just had a good workout. “What's up?”

“Not much! Just came down here to use the weights.”

“H-have at it,” Tim breaths before taking a long gulp of water. “I’m all done with the machines. I was just gonna stretch and then shower.” He approaches the wall and begins to stretch his right hamstring, counting silently as he presses the flat of his foot to the baseboard. A little lightbulb goes off in Dick’s mind, as he surveys Tim up and down. Tim’s sweat-soaked tank top and stretchy exercise shorts are clinging to his body in all the right places.

“You know,” Dick says, walking over to lean up against the wall, his bow lips curled into a smirk. “For hamstring stuff, you can get a much deeper stretch working with a partner.” Tim snorts.

“That so?” How obvious is it that he mostly just wants an excuse to get his hands on those cute and slim, spandex-covered hips? Dick wonders, his lips making way for a sheepish grin. Oh, whatever. He doesn’t think Tim will mind.

“I’m serious, Timmy,” Dick replies in a tone of voice that’s both teasing and patronizing. “You’re not doing your muscles much good with just…” he glances down, “whatever it is you’re doing now.” Tim frowns.

“What’s wrong with what I’m doing now?” He crosses his arms.

“Oh, nothing, nothing!” Dick says innocently. “Only that you clearly can go a lot further than that. When was the last time you adjusted your stretching routine to account for muscle growth, for instance?” Tim crosses his arms.

“Well I guess I haven’t adjusted it in a while…” he admits, considering this and deliberately missing Dick’s smoldering gaze. “There, you see? I bet you can go much, much farther than that,” Dick simpers, giving Tim’s shoulder a squeeze. The boy blushes in spite of himself, glancing at those gorgeous eyes. “Let me give you a few pointers, Timbo.”

***

“Ohh that feels good.” Tim lets out a long exhale as Dick straightens his elbow up, pressing Tim’s sweaty palm against his back.

“Oh yeah,” Dick agrees, gazing at Tim’s soft, rosy skin, his hands gently fondling the firm muscles. “This one is fantastic for your triceps.” He switches arms then, his fingers trailing along the firm muscle. “Damn, Tim, keep doing what you're doing and you're gonna have a cute pair of guns soon.”

Tim smirks and twists his head to look up at Dick. “Don't I already have a cute pair of guns?”

“You're getting there, babybird,” he teases, turning Tim’s head around. “Keep your neck straight.”

“Nnn...You're right,” Tim sighs again after a pause as Dick begins to stretch his other arm. “This is much deeper than I would get on my own.” Dick chuckles, helping his junior lean into the stretch.

“Isn't it? We’ll do your hamstrings next. That's one of my favorites.” There’s a slightly sinister gleam in his eyes, which Tim completely misses. He’s smiling to himself as he shakes out his arms, thinking how cute it is that Dick has favorite stretches. Of course he does.

“Keep your legs straight, okay? But don’t lock your knees,” Dick advises, taking Tim’s sneakered foot in his hand, and lifting it up, slowly and gently until he reaches 90 degrees. Tim takes a deep breath from where he’s splayed out on the floor and allows the familiar sting to flood through the back of his leg, all the way up to his glutes. This is already a lot more unpleasant than the arm stretching had been and they’re barely getting started. Dick gently pushes Tim’s leg towards his abdomen.

“Oh…! Dick, that's a bit—” Tim winces in pain, as Dick continues to fold his leg. That was much farther than he usually went.

“Feels good right?” Dick grins. “Nothing like a good stretch.”

“It's a little… OH!!” Tim gasps and trembles a bit under the touch. Dick continues pushing.

“Shh… Just breathe,” Dick says softly. “You know what they say about soreness from exercise, right? It’s a _good_ kind of pain.”

“Okay,” Tim gulps, trying his best to relax and trust the guy who obviously knows more about flexibility than him. “Ah—AHH!” A rich glow of pain blossoms all through his hamstring, reaching up to his butt, and his left leg jerks uncomfortably off the mat.

“Shhh, Timbo. Keep your other leg down, you're doing great.” Dick smiles, gazing at Tim’s face with a loving interest, and tracing his fingers lightly over the shaking kneecap.

“Isn't that enough?!” Tim gasps, feeling as though Dick might fold him in half.

“No pain, no gain, Timmy,” Dick replies, holding him steady while he whimpers into the stretch. “You're doing so, so good.”

Tim gives a huge sigh when Dick releases him.

“Other side!” Dick says cheerfully, reaching for Tim’s left foot. The boy bites his lip, eyebrow furrowed.

“Nn, p-please be a little more GENTLE DICK AUGH!” Tim groans loudly, squeezing his eyes shut as Dick eagerly begins to stretch his other leg. “Dick!!”

Dick gulps, trying not to smile too much as he holds Tim’s spindly calf steady. “Keep breathing, okay? Good boy, Timmy,” he whispers before he can stop himself, giving them both a little shock of excitement. Tim’s flushed lips gape open at that, ready to respond because _what the hell? Is he getting off on this?_ But then Dick says “exhale for me,” and pushes an inch farther and Tim lets out a borderline pornographic moan of agony that leaves the hairs on Dick’s arms standing up. He hopes Dick won’t notice that his shorts are beginning to feel a little tight.

“Gosh, Timmy, I didn't realize you were enjoying this so much,” Dick grins.

“Dick, you're hurting me!” Tim whines, mortified, and Dick has to bite his lip because no one should look that adorable, sweaty and splayed out underneath him in pain. He places his other hand on Tim’s sit spot to steady him.

“Shhh… Baby, I have to do them both evenly okay? I'm not gonna give you anything you can't take.” Tim pouts, but gives a curt nod that makes Dick’s heart flutter. Tim grimaces and pants under the stretch, wringing his hands together, until Dick finally releases him, slowly and gently bringing his leg to the floor.

“Phew!” Tim collapses, looking totally beat. “I don’t know how I’m gonna walk or sit down or anything tomorrow,” he mutters, giving Dick some serious side eye. Dick simply smirks and brushes Tim’s sweaty fringe to the side.

“You’ll manage. Ready for hips?” Tim’s face falls.

“Uh, we’re not done?!”

“We can't do your hamstrings and not your HIPS!” Dick exclaims, as though this is the most obvious thing in the world. Tim covers his face with his hands, cringing. When he moves them away, Dick’s still giving him that expectant look.

“Ugh… Okay, okay, fine. Just the hips then. But not so intense this time! I’m serious, Dick, not everyone was raised as a baby acrobat!” Dick laughs, taking Tim’s foot in his hand.

“I just want you to relax, Timmy,” he says in the sweetest voice, eyelids heavy with adoration as he looks down at the boy squirming uncomfortably under him. “Just relax and let me stretch you.” That set of words turns Tim a darker shade of pink, but before he can recover, Dick is bending his knees, and spreading his hips into a deep butterfly.

“Ohh baby… You’re stiff here. You've been spending too much time hunched over the Batcomputer,” he scolds, as Tim lets out a breathy gasp. “This will be really good for you, Timmy, I don’t want you to have any lower back pain.”

Tim shifts his weight, heady from the attention and concern, and the fact that Dick’s face is now incredibly close to him, his svelte body pressed between Tim’s thighs.

“Relax, Tim, get loose. That’s it,” Dick coos as Tim lets gravity drop his bent knee further towards the mat. It’s burning, fierce and warm in his inner thighs, but this time it feels really good. Dick hasn’t said a word about the persistent hard-on Tim’s now sporting, but he obviously knows because he leans in closer and plants a small kiss on Tim’s sweaty hairline. “So good for me, babybird.” Tim whines and Dick shifts position to stretch his glutes. “You feel that?”

“Y-yeah,” Tim says, a little weak and starry-eyed. He can feel his cock twitch through his shorts. “Dick…” and suddenly, Dick is leaning in again, kissing him softly and tenderly on the mouth. Tim moans, easing his damp body forward to press against Dick’s groin, as Dick sucks his bottom lip, teases the edge of his tongue along his mouth. And Tim kisses back, needy and loose, flustered from all the stretching and a little shocked by how stimulated he feels.

Dick pulls off to kiss Tim’s cheek, his ear, his neck, tracing his tongue against the salt of his skin, and now that Tim’s mouth is free he whimpers and says Dick’s name again. _I’m all sweaty and gross!_ He thinks to himself, nervously. _He shouldn’t be **licking** me like this!_ Dick shushes him. “You were so good for me, Timmy. You deserve a reward.” And before Tim can even inhale, Dick is kissing down his sweat-ridden body, nuzzling his cock through his shorts before he peels them clean off, grinning to see Tim’s pretty head already glistening with drops of precum. “Knew you’d get off on this,” he quips, and Tim wants to make a snappy remark but he can’t ‘cause suddenly Dick’s mouth is taking him in, his tongue lapping and swiveling obscenely around his shaft, and all he can do is wail in pleasure.

Dick takes his hands to hold, pressing his thumbs into Tim’s palms in a little hand massage as he continues to blow Tim like an expert, making the prettiest little moans and noises. Tim whines, his hips bucking involuntarily. He wants to run his fingers through that soft, dark hair, but Dick is still kneading his tense hands and he doesn’t want it to stop.

“Dick, _please_ ,” he manages to gasp as Dick pulls off with a loud pop and starts to nuzzle and kiss Tim’s balls, before licking up his shaft again in long, eager strokes.

“Shhh…” Dick answers. “Just let me take care of you.” And that’s when he really goes to town, taking Tim all the way in again and bobbing his pretty head up and down enthusiastically, eyes flitting up through long lashes to look at Tim’s elated face.

“Dick, I’m— I’m going to…!” He warns, but Dick simply quickens his pace, his nose nestling into Tim’s dark, sweat-soaked curls as he lets his throat flutter around Tim’s cock and Tim loses it, whining and writhing as he spills straight down Dick’s throat. Dick keeps working him, finally letting go of Tim’s hands to work his shaft, as he drinks it all down. He pulls off and flashes a big, satisfied smile. Tim is flopped over on the mat, completely spent, and Dick lies down beside him.

“You’re something else,” Tim says to Dick after a few moments and Dick laughs and strokes his hair. “Did you plan that?!” Dick winks.

“Maybe.” He kisses Tim again on the mouth and Tim blushes, tasting himself. “Come on, let’s hop in the shower.” He gives Tim a playful smack on the ass as they go upstairs.


End file.
